


Up a Tree

by lynnmonster



Category: Tactics
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wingfic, sex in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/pseuds/lynnmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wingfic. Smut. Also, sex in a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Blessings upon lyra_sena, for the high-speed, out-of-fandom beta! Also, thanks to veredus for cheerleading, bribes, and ideas.  
> Happy Birthday, thehoyden!!!

Kantarou was peaceably trying to persuade a cute little salamander youkai that, no, it really didn't _want_ to torment the visitors at the onsen, when he was interrupted mid-word by a band of iron crushing the air from his lungs. The world tilted wrongside-down and started to recede at a frightening rate, careening wildly above him as he swung like a pendulum in Haruka's one-armed grasp.

"Haaa--" he wheezed as Haruka swung him close and tucked him next to his body. "Haruka, what on--" 

The rest of his question was lost in the roar of the explosion they'd just barely managed to evade. The dangling hem of Kantarou's yukata got a little singed by the blooming fire, and burned his ankle as Haruka shifted to carry Kantarou more tightly.

The shock kept Kantarou silent for a full thirty seconds. "Eh, heh," Kantarou forced a sheepish little laugh. "I guess it was a fire elemental after all."

Haruka glared down at Kantarou, showing just a hint of fang. "I'll say," was all he said, though.

Kantarou shifted uncomfortably. Haruka normally dangled him when they had to fly, although Kantarou was grateful for the added security at the moment. He started to shake a bit in belated reaction, and wrapped his arms around Haruka's back. Haruka moved to accomodate the new hold, and one of his legs slipped between Kantarou's thighs.

Kantarou gulped. _He probably can't help but feel that_, he thought, and buried his flaming face against Haruka's chest. Near-death experiences were very invigorating, after all, and Haruka was holding him so _close_...

"Kantarou?" Haruka demanded, in a tone of -- well, it actually sounded pretty calm, but Kantarou could hear the underlying shock. 

Cheeks burning hotter than the fire they fled, Kantarou ducked his head even lower and was glad Haruka couldn't see his face.

***

A fresh gust of wind buffeted Kantarou as Haruka veered sharply to one side. "Haruka, the inn is over that way. Haruka?" 

He tried to pull his head back, to see if Haruka could hear him, but Haruka forced his head back against his chest with one hand, and seemed to be picking up speed.

Kantarou tightened his hold around Haruka even more as Haruka's other hand left his waist and yanked at the material belting his yukata. Kantarou saw a brief flutter of blue and white swirling beneath him as the cotton strip fell to the ground.

"Haruka, wait, that was my sash -- Haruka? _Haruka!_"

***

Kantarou's teeth rattled as they landed abruptly in the crook of a tree. Then Haruka slammed him back against the rough bark of the trunk and he accidentally bit his tongue. Haruka's nails had lengthened into claws, which were digging through the thin cotton of Kantarou's robe and piercing the skin of his shoulders painfully. Even without looking, Kantarou knew that Haruka hadn't been this out of control since that last battle with Raikou.

He tried to keep his breathing calm as his heart rabbited in his chest. _Nothing's changed, nothing's changed_, he chanted to himself. Everything he'd said that day still held true. Haruka was still his most important person. Haruka could still kill him if he wanted to. And there was no way he was going to release Haruka from the bond. "I told you before, I can't give you up!" he shouted desperately, willing Haruka to understand.

He waited for a blow.

When none came, and he heard nothing for a long moment but the rustling of the leaves above them and the low growl rumbling from Haruka's chest, he reluctantly opened one eye.

Haruka's pupils were pinpoints, his eyelids ringed with black, and he was staring at Kantarou intently. The growl was constant but quiet, and Haruka's breathing was heavy enough to be visible yet remained steady and slow. His nostrils flared as if he were scenting something.

Haruka's large black wings were still unfurled behind him, and it occurred to Kantarou that he'd never really seen them when they weren't actively in use. The subtle lift and fall of them, even at rest, was fascinating. They looked shiny and soft and surprisingly solid. So perhaps it was the novelty, or perhaps it was simply his utter lack of a sense of self-preservation, but Kantarou forgot his panic and reached out to run his index finger down the side of one wing.

It _was_ soft, even though the feathers were just as stiff as a bird's.

Haruka shuddered and jerked his wing away from Kantarou's hand. Kantarou gaped up at him, his hand still hanging in the air in front of him.

"Haruka?" he asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

The rumbling noise emanating from Haruka's chest got louder, and Haruka leaned closer. Kantarou suddenly remembered that he was basically defenseless in this situation, since he wasn't willing to hurt Haruka, and that his yukata was gaping open, and that Haruka was really unfairly an awful lot taller than he was.

The ogre-eating goblin also smelled hauntingly like smoke and the forest that surrounded them, and even with the scary eyes and humongous wings -- or maybe because of them -- he was divinely, heart-stoppingly beautiful.

Kantarou's body betrayed him for the second time that day. Haruka _definitely_ had to notice, this time. Kantarou snorted. He couldn't suppress a giggle that he knew must sound a bit mad, but he might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb, right? He buried his face in his hands as the manic laughter overtook him. His shoulders wouldn't stop shaking, and he couldn't stop laughing, and his legs were starting to feel a bit wobbly. 

"Sorry -- sorry --" he managed to gasp between howls, and started to lose his balance.

The clawed hands pinning him against the tree tightened on his shoulders and slammed him back against the trunk once more. Then Haruka was _right there_, not so much in front of him as pressed all along the front of Kantarou's body.

***

"Kantarou." Haruka's voice was hoarse and slightly distorted by the interference of his fangs. Kantarou looked up just in time to see Haruka's face swoop down towards him, hungrily and almost faster than sight, as swift as a falcon descending upon a hare.

Haruka savaged Kantarou's mouth with his lips and his tongue, and Kantarou thought he might topple over for real. The onslaught was rough and insistent and, as soon as he'd processed that it was really happening and not some sort of humiliation-induced hallucination, Kantarou opened his mouth wider and started licking and sucking and biting right back.

In Kantarou's opinion, the fangs only made the kisses much more interesting.

He only realized he'd practically crawled halfway up Haruka when Haruka started to pull away, and had to press down on Kantarou's shoulders to free himself.

"What?" Kantarou demanded irritably.

Haruka sighed and leaned his forehead against the tree trunk, about a foot above Kantarou. His wings folded forward, enveloping the two of them in their own private cocoon. "I'm not human," he finally said.

Kantarou shrugged. "I am," he challenged back. Haruka traced his jaw with one talon, and Kantarou turned his head to press his lips against Haruka's palm. "All right?" Kantarou asked.

Haruka grunted in assent and Kantarou yanked him back down by the tie, licking around Haruka's elongated teeth before sucking on his tongue. Haruka's wings closed closer around them, supporting Kantarou's sides while freeing Haruka's hands to run down Kantarou's torso, underneath the loosely hanging robe. His hands wandered across Kantarou's stomach and then down, brushing against Kantarou's erection with tantalizing gentleness.

"More," Kantarou moaned against Haruka's lips. He pushed into Haruka's hands for emphasis.

Thankfully, Haruka obeyed the command immediately and carefully wrapped one hand around Kantarou, stroking him firmly and rapidly. Kantarou went slack except for his hips, which pistoned in counterpoint against the rhythm Haruka set. A whine rose in the back of his throat and he increased the pace of his thrusts. Haruka picked up on his urgency and sped up his hand as well, surprising Kantarou by nudging behind his testicles with a bony knuckle. Kantarou gasped and Haruka pressed harder, and then Kantarou didn't know what happened next because he was busy watching the sparkling lights obscuring his vision as he came messily into Haruka's hand.

***

Kantarou blinked. Haruka pushed up against him, trousers unzipped, and Kantarou felt the solid length of him hot against his hip.

"Ohhh," he murmured. "_Haruka_." He did his best to pull his wits together and flopped over, leaning his chest against the bark. When Haruka didn't move to touch him further, he looked back over his shoulder inquiringly.

Haruka growled unhappily and displayed his clawed hands. "I can't ..."

Kantarou languorously slipped the rest of the way out of his abused yukata. "It's okay," he said, turning back to face the tree. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Haruka said.

"You won't," Kantarou lied. "I said it's okay." Haruka still made no move. "Do you want me to make it an order?" Kantarou murmured.

Haruka slammed his hand into the trunk, next to Kantarou's head, driving his claws deep into the wood and splitting the bark.

Kantarou couldn't help jumping a little, but he forced himself to relax and rest his upper body against the tree again. Haruka's wings still sheltered him, and he was on the verge of getting everything he'd ever wanted. There was no way he was going to back down now.

Obviously, Haruka was waiting for him to do something. Instead, he just stood there expectantly, but it seemed they were at an impasse.

Kantarou wasn't willing to give up, so, swallowing his pride, he said, "Come on. Please. I want you."

The claws imbedded in the wood dug deeper, and a few splinters flaked off, falling to the ground below.

"It's okay," Kantarou said, and Haruka must have finally believed him, because he lowered his head to suck at Kantarou's neck, and Kantarou felt Haruka's hardness pushing against him. Kantarou reached back and spread himself with one hand, shifting his feet to a wider stance. Haruka bit him. Hard.

Kantarou was actually grateful for that sharp, distracting sting, because the dull burn as Haruka entered him hurt more than he'd thought it would. He took rapid, gasping breaths, trying to calm himself and ride out the pain, thinking _open_ and _relax_ at his body as hard as he could. Haruka shuddered and stopped once he'd breached him.

"Go on," Kantarou croaked. Haruka licked the spot he'd bitten and rocked minutely forward. Kantarou took in a large gulp of air. 

"Again," he said, and so they progressed. When there was no further to go, and Haruka was flush against Kantarou's back, his hips pressed snug against Kantarou's rear, Haruka wrapped his free arm around Kantarou from behind and held on tight. They stood that way for a few heavy breaths, panting into the silence of the forest. 

With relief, Kantarou realized he'd adjusted to the length lodged inside of him. He gave an experimental wiggle, and Haruka broke off an entire chunk of the tree. 

Without further warning, he found his face pushed against the trunk as Haruka pressed his cheek against Kantarou's and started to pound into him from behind. The burning sensation returned, but it was nothing compared to the arousal he felt at the desperate treatment he was getting, and the stimulation of some very happy nerve endings from the inside. 

"Ahhh," he said, and reached down to touch himself. Haruka sucked in a shocked breath as he started to stroke himself. "Don't stop, it's good," Kantarou moaned. 

Haruka didn't stop.

"Oh, god, oh, god, _Haruka_," Kantarou said, his hand sliding wetly over himself, already slick with precome and remnants of his earlier release. Haruka _roared_ and pistoned in and out of him at a furious pace, squeezing Kantarou against his chest and lifting him off of his feet.

In all his imaginings, Kantarou had never pictured a moment as perfect as this. He was working himself frantically, his entire weight supported by Haruka, and then Haruka froze. Kantarou _felt_ Haruka swell inside of him, and then his eardrums were almost shattered by the wild keening of Haruka's release.

***

After Haruka slipped out of him, Kantarou continued jerking himself fervently. Haruka made a dissatisfied noise and his large hand encircled Kantarou's wrist and tugged it away. 

Kantarou started to protest, but Haruka turned him around and placed one hand flat against the center of his chest, propping him against the trunk. Haruka sank to his knees and began licking Kantarou's cock, creating delicious sensations that seemed to take over Kantarou's entire _body_. He ran a trembling hand through Haruka's long hair, and Haruka carefully swallowed him down, surrounding him with hot wet warmth and the gentle tug of suction.

Kantarou felt the surge gathering from the soles of his feet to the top of his scalp, and he recklessly thrust between Haruka's fangs until the head of his cock hit the back of Haruka's throat. Haruka made a choking noise and then swallowed. 

This time Kantarou really did pass out.

***

Haruka's tie had gone the way of Kantarou's sash, so they were both disheveled as they returned to the onsen. Kantarou was clutching his yukata closed with one hand, and Haruka was looking a bit rough himself, so by silent agreement they snuck back to their room without disturbing the innkeeper.

"Hey, guys!" Youko greeted them brightly. "Where have you been?"

Haruka coughed and Kantarou tried desperately not to blush.

"Ehhhhh? And why do you have leaves in your hair?" Youko's eyes widened and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "NEVER MIND! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" she shouted, waving her hands in the air and averting her eyes.

"Erm, well--" Kantarou said.

"Don't worry, we won't--" Haruka started.

But before they could call her back, she disappeared out the sliding doors with a *poof* and a flash of the tail.


End file.
